moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Hightower
History The Hightower family was founded in the year 378 by the King's Calender. Although not a particularly old family, the Hightower noble family played a role in many major conflicts in human history. They Hightower family originated in the city of Stratholme and joined the Lordaeron Alliance in order to keep from any unecessary conflicts. Their original words were "The Few, The Proud" until the pleged their fealty to the kings and queens of Lordaeron. At that time, their words changed to "We, the Few, Protect". Their words would change once again in the year 621 by the King's Calender by Aurious Hightower to "Esarus Thar No'Darador", an archaic human saying that means "By Blood and Honor We Serve", characteristic of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Members of the House as of the Year 620 by the King's Calender Lord Marco Hightower (Deceased), Lady Julianne Claire Hightower (Deceased), Aurious Hightower (Risen as the Undead), Auron Hightower (Deceased), Andrew Hightower (Deceased), Zanian Hightower (Deceased). Aimbelma Hightower (Alive) Lady Bethany (Missing) Death of the House During the even now known as the Culling of Stratholme, all but Aurious of the House were present in Stratholme during the purging. With the purging, they were all deemed killed; however, there were reports that several bodies were never recovered, leaving hope that there are still those that bear the Hightower name. Among those that were not confirmed deceased was Aurious' baby brother, Zanian, a bastard child, but still holding the family name and Andrew, the youngest of the three pureblooded sons. There have been rumors, that Zanian survived and is living in seclusion, remembering nothing about his family. Cadet House to the House of Ravenshield With the return of Aurious Hightower and Dilan Ravenshield from Northrend following the events of the Cataclysm, Dilan named the Hightower family as a Cadet House to the Ravenshields. The Hightower family proves to be the most loyal and one of the closest houses to the Ravenshields, but the two Lords will often have their small friendly arguments with one another. Old Status With the death of both Andrew and Zanian, Aurious was all that was left to carry on the Hightower name. However, in the year 633 K.C. he was slain in a trial by combat by his long-time friend Dilan Ravenshield, extinguishing the Hightower family. Months later, the notorious Death Knight, Wolfkrone, would raise Aurious in undeath, as one of his four riders. Rebirth of House of Hightower Lady Bethany Hightower (Aleria) awoke one night after a strange dream, the dream seemed to be repressed memories. These memories were soon connected to her childhood in Stratholme and the purging of it. After pondering the idea of maybe recreating her house, it soon drove her to do so. On May 622 by the King's Calendar. She did the impossible and started to rebuild Hightower, it was a slow start and bumpy. Making the wrong choices that almost ended Hightower once more. But alas Lady Bethany Hightower sadly disappeared once the house was full with life was actually the end once more for Hightower. After about five months House of Hightower was picked up and dusted off so to speak by Aimbelma, he while speaking to Highlord Zaria R. Blackmoore got her to agree the help his cause and help bring Hightower back but this had to be done while being vassal of her house. Aimbelma gladly agreed because she had became a trusted friend of his. Current Status (Present) Aimbelma along with the help of Highlord Zaria, House of Hightower lives on. The influence of the house is spreading and the planning has been made to once more breath life back into the House is in the works. (More will be added as story develops.) Leadership History Category:House of Ravenshield Category:House of Hightower Category:House of Blackmoore Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes